MARY SUE :EL ATAQUE:
by Malliane
Summary: Una repasada por los prototipos de Mary Sue que abundan por FanFiction.Net. Octavo capítulo, comienzan los Stues.
1. Default Chapter

¡¡¡¡Aiya a todos!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo... con un casi fic... espero que les guste, y que de alguna forma un tanto retorcida, escarmienten. La idea me vino leyendo el blog de Uruviel, más exactamente el Mary-Sue Generator...  
  
Escriban a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com, o bien dejen un review.  
  
Namárië, Malliane.  
  
MARY SUE - PROTOTIPO UNO (O LA AGRANDADA SIMPÁTICA Y HUECA)  
  
Hola, mi nombre es Sussy X. Soy rubia, ojazos azules, 1.80 mts, 90-60-90... ¿Qué más? Oh, claro, soy rica y hermosa.  
  
Pero basta de eso, ahora hablemos de mi personalidad (NdM/ ¿Qué personalidad?) Soy un encanto, sólo sé decir cosas bonitas (NdM/ MUY literalmente) , y siempre, SIEMPRE sonrío (excepto cuando se me corre el maquillaje, claro está). Por cierto, a pesar de tener 18 años, ser la chica más popular de Hogwarts, Afrodita en persona... soy vírgen.  
  
Tengo mis especialidades, puedo gritar a todo pulmón: '¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! (NdM/ El nombre puede ser reemplazado por cualquier otro, que convierte a la escena terriblemente más patética, por ejemplo: ¡¡SEVERUS!!), o mirar a Voldemort (por cierto que lo llamo por su nombre) a los ojos con todo mi odio.  
  
Al final del fic, terminaré dandome un beso apasionado con mi héroe en la enfermería seguido de un 'te amo' susurrado o dicho, dependiendo de el grado de trauma color rosa que tenga la autora del fanfiction.  
  
Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir... ¡¡Adiós!!  
  
Notas/ El primer prototipo no quedó muy bueno, pero es lo que he visto por allí... éste vino en un sueño, donde veía a Sirius Black y Cia haciendo de jurado para el concurso Miss Universo... trauma total.  
  
Espero que todas aquellas autoras mediocres se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo y le hagan un bien a la humanidad sacando los fics donde aparecen esas Mary Sue's en potencia.  
  
Namárië, Malliane. 


	2. la hermana

Aiya a todos, he aquí el segundo prototipo, uno más que usado.  
  
Namárië, Malliane  
  
MARY SUE -PROTOTIPO DOS (O LA HERMANA PERDIDA DE HARRY POTTER)  
  
¡Hola! Soy la hermana gemela separada al nacer no reconocida de Harry Potter. Sí, no lees mal.  
  
Llegué a Hogwarts luego de estudiar en Beauxbatons, Dumstrang u otro colegio mágico salido de quién sabe dónde... el 'intercambio' (NdM/ No tengo idea de por qué Luzbel TODAS las autoras le llaman intercambio, cuando nadie de Hogwarts se va) El Sombrero Seleccionador me ha derivado, según la historia, a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, en orden por mayoría. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué nunca me han mandado a Hufflepuff (NdM/ Mi teoría sobre los Hufflepuffs es la siguiente: si no eres valiente, si no eres inteligente, y/o si no eres ambicioso, eres Hafflepuff. Teniendo en cuenta éste precaria teoría, las prototipo uno y dos deberían asistir a la ya mencionada Casa)  
  
Oh, claro, soy la más inteligente de Hogwarts, extrovertida, me gusta dormir mucho, pego fuerte y por momentos tengo una actitud que haría que Stallone (¿se escribe así?) parezca Barbie. Por supuesto que esas 'adorables' características mías atraen a ¾ del estudiantado masculino, entre ellos al super enemigo del alma jurado con sangre de mi hermanito, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Oh, por cierto, Voldemort (sí, me atrevo porque soy re heavy y re jodida) me busca porque soy una parte clave de una de sus archi malvadas retorcidas super perversas maquinaciones. Claro está que mi lazo familiar con el niño que vivió será descubierto en medio de una melodramática escena donde Voldemort se ríe macabramente y nos dice: '¿no lo saben?' seguido de una nueva risa y la información. Luego, llantos, sacrificios heróicos y yo pareciéndome en cierto modo al prototipo uno: '¡¡¡HARRY!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!'  
  
Mi especialidad es hacer brillar mucho mis ojos a la hora de cachetear a Draco Malfoy (NdM/ Cabe destacar que al terminar el 'ameno' fic, el prototipo dos terminará junto con el muchacho en cuestión, transformandose éste el mejor amigo de Harry Potter)  
  
¡Xiao!  
  
Contestando reviews:  
  
GaBrIeLa2: ¡Hola, chica! Qué bueno verte por aquí... v^^ v. ¡Gracias, gracias y miles de gracias más! Mi primer reviewer, que emoción... Ya me moría por poner el prototipo dos. Suerte que te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos luego!  
  
Selene: ¡Hola, muchacha! Es muy cierto lo que decís, las Mary Sue son un storrrrrrbo, eh, un estorbo, y deberían ser eliminadas de la faz de la Tierra de los fics (aunque conozco unas cuantas reales dando vueltas) Por cierto, dejame tu mail, así nos contactamos ^^ (es que me gusta hacer amigos ^^U) 


	3. la merodeadora

Antes que nada... ¡¡¡Perdón por la tardanza!!! Es que mi PC estaba rota, y pues... tenía mis archivos allí (nooooo...) Listo, y ahora...  
  
Aiya a todos, queridas lectoras... si han llegado a este capítulo, es porque odian a las Mary Sues, son autoras de estas 'queridas' protagonistas y tienen una culpa imposible de soportar, o bien leen todos los capítulos para poder criticar y llenar de flames mi pobre intento de... bueno, éste archivo...  
  
¿No es cierto que el segundo capi estuvo mejor? Hasta tuvo una bueno acogida...  
  
Pero aquí les viene la tercer Mary Sue, con su versión aleatoria, y como fan de Los Merodeadores no podía dejar de escribir... Por cierto, releyendo los otros chaps, descubrí que hay cosas que pueden llegar a ofender a cierto público, oigan, no hablo en serio con lo de mediocre, o malas escritoras... oye, ¿quién no escribió una Mary Sue alguna vez? En ese caso, yo también soy una imbécil redomada... *ajem* ¬¬ comentarios aparte... Por cierto, éste fic es muy subjetivo, aunque no creo que haga falta mencionarlo...  
  
Ahora bien, les contaré algo: como ya vi El Retorno del Rey tres veces, ahora he decidido verla de nuevo... chachan... ¡Pero me iré con un manto de lino verde todo bordado! ¡Es precioso! Y con respecto al maquillaje, mis orejas son lo suficientemente puntiagudas (de hecho son MUY puntiagudas) como para pasar por élficas... es que las salas de mi ciudad necesitan un poco de movimiento... Pareceré una elfa... o tal vez me disfrace de Nazgûl... tengo una muy útil tela negra... muajajajajaja  
  
¡Espero que les *agrade* éste prototipo! ¡Espero sus reviews!  
  
Namárië, Malliane  
  
MARY SUE -PROTOTIPO TRES (O LA MUY CURSI MERODEADORA SACADA DE ALGUNA PARTE MUY CURSI DE LA MENTE DE LA MUY CURSI AUTORA DEL FIC -ALGO REALMENTE CURSI-  
)  
  
¡Hola! Me llamo Cindy X. Soy Gryffindor, hermosa y popular. Conocida en Hogwarts como la quinta merodeadora, en algunos casos sustituyendo al 'grasa' de Peter Pettigrew (porque en este mundo, la 'rata' no existe). Como TODOS lo Gryffindors (NdM/ Patético, realmente algo muy patético por parte no solo de las autoras, sino también de la mismísima JK Rowling), soy amigable, me llevo bien con todo el mundo. ¡Pero soy una merodeadora, me gusta hacer bromas!  
  
MARY SUE -PROTOTIPO 3.1 (O LA COMPAÑERA DE LOS MERODEADORES QUE TIENE UN GRUPO CASUALMENTE LLAMADO 'LAS MERODEADORAS')  
  
¡Hola! Me llamo Cindy X.1. Soy Gryffindor, hermosa y popular. Tengo dos mejores amigas, Gryffindors, hermosas y populares. Me gusta hacerle bromas a los 'chicos' (NdM/ Probablemente refiriéndose a Los Merodeadores, los unicos hombres que verán en sus cortas vidas de 'protagonista de fic decadente'... pero no intentaremos adentrarnos mucho más en una mente Sue, por el bien de nuestras neuronas racionales), en las que ellos caen con facilidad, porque somos muy buenas bromistas (NdM/ Medido, obviamente, con el coeficiente intelectual de la autora del fic=30)  
  
Casualmente, la más tímida se enamorará de Remus Lupin, la más extrovertida (o sea yo) se enamorará de Sirius Black... Lily, nuestra otra mejor amiga, estará detrás de James Potter desde primer año (NdM/ Seamos realistas: ¿qué posibilidades hay de que te cases con el chico que te gustó a los 11 años?). MISTERIOSAMENTE, esos sentimientos tan bonitos y monos nos corresponderán, convirtiendo a los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts (después de nosotras, claro) en las personas más tiernas, adorables, kawaii, dulces que cualquier lector pueda o no soportar.  
  
Cabe destacar que puedo enfrentarme a Malfoy (NdM/¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le metió en la cabeza que Lucey tiene la misma edad que Severus y C.I.A.? Mundo generoso...), por más que sea totalmente consciente de que es más que capaz de lanzarme un Avada Kedavra (paro de eso que me dan escalofríos. 'Chicos, dejemos de hablar de esas cosas tan feas' 'Bueno, amor').  
  
También tengo una habilidad aleatoria: puedo ser la hija de Voldemort; la descendiente de un supermegarchifamoso mago que me transmitió sus poderes; capacidades de vampiresa conservando mi alma humana; ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts (NdM/ y muy bien lo oculta...); o ser una médium extremadamente empática (por lo que me secuestrarán y me intentaran hacer algún ritual); o en algunos casos, todo junto (NdM/ Sólo dos palabras: mundo generoso...)  
  
Bueno, ¡adiós!  
  
Y ahora, los reviews (^^ ¡¡¡que emoción!!!)  
  
X: jeje, lindo nick... ^^ jeje, es bueno que nos demos cuenta de que hemos escrito una Sue... yo he hecho muchas (pero no las publico, per se) Hey, gracias por el review, Mrs 'Sin Nombre' X ¡¡Besos!!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: Pues, una Mary Sue es el personaje (femenino) perfecto, que hace perder protagonismo a los verdaderos personajes, enamora a todo el mundo, y es EXTREMADAMENTE insoportable. Sobre tu fic de TLOTR, ya te he dejado review (por cierto, creo que puse ombre en lugar de hombre. Gommen na sae!!!) ¡Cuídate!  
  
Lechucita ambarina: Somos dos... ¿no es insoportable verlas rondando por allí? Hey, como que esto no es una crítica de verdad, sino una cruda realidad hecha en formato humor (para el que no se dio cuenta) Totalmente de acuerdo... aun tengo a una niñita insultándome por mail sólo porque le puse que su fic era malo, y no tenía trama, ni buena ortografía, etc etc etc... Xiao!!  
  
Rogue19: jajajajajajaja me ha dado mucha gracia tu review jajajaja... en fin... ¡¡¡MUERTE A LAS MARY SUES!!! (y a la rrrrrrrata) ¿en serio tengo estilo? *o*... jajajajaja, eh, quiero decir, adiós!  
  
Randa1: ¡Aiya! Te has hecho un prototipo muy completo!! Prometidísimo que estará en las filas de las Sues identificadas. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Una buena Sue? ¡¡Eso es genial!! (o imposible) En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu review. ¡Namárië!  
  
SusieQ: ¡Hola! Tienes tanta razón... de hecho los únicos que medianamente podrían son los bateadores, ¿verdad? Con respecto a lo de Hermione y Ginny, ya tengo preparado un prototipo para Herm (será el cuarto o quinto) ¡Adiós, chica!  
  
Rebelde Lisa Marizza Malfoy: Pequeño nombre el tuyo ^^... en fin, muchas gracias por tu rr, no te preocupes, pues como ya dije, no hay una sola escritora que no haya hecho una Mary Sue. Oye, y lo de tu amiga... te comprendo, y mucho. Una recomendación, si odias a tu Sue, ¡repórtala! (Chécate la contestación a Selene) ¡Cuídate, y nos vemos!  
  
Luadica: ¡Hola, muchacha! No hay mejor forma de describir a un prototipo que esa gran palabra, salvo algunas que no mencionaré aquí pues... ejem... en fin, son algo... ya cambiemos de tema. ¡Besos!  
  
Selene: ¡Que bueno verte! ¿Verdad que era más conocido? ¿Qué te ha parecido éste? XDDD Próximamente tu Mary Sue (o la hija no reconcida de Harry Potter) Por cierto, en ff.net no hay una página para denunciarlos, pero sí aquí (te reirás horrores) de o temprano creará un Sue... así que tengo aquí otra fan de Los Merodeadores, eh? Prometo poner ese prototipo, pues me ha 'agradado' en demasía, y lo he visto mucho mucho. ¡Feliz año, y cuídate!  
  
En el anonimato: ¡Que te quiero conocer! Me has dejado intrigada... con tu nick XDDD La primer Sue... un misterio sin resolver. Créeme que yo también las odio. ¡Besos!  
  
Gali: ¡Gracias, chica! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Una año sin Sues! ¡Prosperidad! ¬¬ mis pastillas...  
  
GaBrIeLa2: ¡¡¡Holas!!! (esto de escribir con todos los signos me está desesperando... pero debo hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡¡¡¡¡Odio escribir así en un texto informal!!!!! ¬¬ a partir de ahora, fuera Crítica en los RR ^^ ) Que bueno te guste, ¿verdad que está mucho más usado? Clones, clones, clones ¡nos invaden! ¡Nooooooooooo! ¬¬ pastillas... Hey, ¿cuántas crees que serán? Chan chan... ¡Besos, y suerte con lo de tu PC! 


	4. Hermione, la Sue

—

****

*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:

9.9 lo que ven allí arriba es la dirección para reportar Mary Sues. ¡Gracias por su atención!)

Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Mi nota de hoy será para expresar mi disgusto hacia ff.net. Hacia las malas historias que dan ganas de dejar de leer fics. ¿No creen que debería haber un 'filtro' para malas historias? En fin, también con el tema de los reviews; el otro día me agarré una bronca bárbara cuando leí en el fic "Trabajólicos Anónimos" de Narya, que la muchacha esta (Narya) escribía para ser famosa, y rogaba reviews arrastrándose. Los reviews llegarán si vale la pena la historia; y si escribís, es por amor al arte, no para ser conocida por el fandom. También para avisar que en dicha historia hay una Mary Sue GIGANTESCA (aunque no se note, en su precuela, Harry Potter y los Lestrange, está bien descrita como tal). 

¿A qué punto hemos llegado? Estoy harta de ver a FanFiction.Net lleno de historias que dan ganar de destrozar la PC, con errores de ortografía demasiado graves, diagramación pésimas, y niñatas idiotas que quieren un mínimo de atención de otras personas. Estoy enojada, y mucho, harta de esto. Quiero leer arte, no un ruego imbécil de reconocimiento hipócrita. Propongo una medida para el asunto... hacer algo, movilizarnos... por el bien de la integridad del arte y de nosotros mismos. Esto ya no va más.

Namárië, Malliane

**__**

PROTOTIPO CUATRO (O DE HERMIONE GRANGER A SUE EN POTENCIA HAY UN SOLO PASO)

Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger. Me debes conocer ¿verdad?. Exacto, soy la protagonista de esos fic amorosos con Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, e incluso Severus Snape. Oh, cierto, y de la saga de Joanne K. Rowling, pero ésta última no importa.

Por supuesto que ya no soy la niña con cabello enmarañado, sino que lo tengo lacio y sedoso, hasta algunas personas me han escrito con rizos bien definidos. He crecido mucho durante el lapso del cuarto al quinto libro (describiéndosela con un gran busto, grandes caderas y hermosa cintura...). Ya no soy la niña traga libros, ahora soy popular, simpática (NdM/ OK, OK, Hermione PUEDE resultar simpática, pero covengamos que es una empollona...) y tengo a todo Hogwarts detrás de mí (NdM/ Cierto paralelismo con Prototipo 2... la 'gran' y 'creativa' mente de la autora).

A lo largo de la historia, descubriré mis sentimientos por Harry Potter, el cual me corresponderá, me amará con toda la dulzura que fue incapaz de mostrarle a la perra de Cho Chang, y tendremos más de dos acurrumacos por capítulo, o en su defecto, ninguno en toda la saga, a pesar de tener 17 años, el niño que vivó quiere mantenerse vírgen hasta el matrimonio (que será conmigo), al igual que yo. 

Pero también Draco Malfoy puede enamorarse de mí (NdM/ Conste que sólo acepto UN D/Hr, y ese es Draco Dormiens, de Cassandra Claire.... aunque la pareja es interesante en cierto grado...). Sí, sé que él es Slytherin, yo Gryffindor; él sangrepura orgulloso de ello, yo mudblood; ¿que no han oído de la versión vulgar de papel crepé de Romeo y Julieta? Al final del fic, Draco se enfrentará a su padre (NdM/ Alabad a Lucius Malfoy, por Luzbel, que personaje... *o* XD~~) en una heróica hazaña que acabará con un esquizofrénico papi de Draco murmurando cosas extrañas. En la escena final, un tierno beso entre él (Draquis, obvio) y yo a la luz de la luna, o en el lago, o donde se les ocurra.

Oigan, ellos dos no son mis únicos galanes, también está Ronald Weasley (NdM/Haciendo alusión a cierta MissIntelligence, que logró que si veo un R/Hr más vomite). Sé que vivimos discutiendo, lo sé. Está bien, también lo consideraba inferior, comprendo. Pero... los que se odian se aman, ¿verdaaaaaaaaaad? (Aplicable al párrafo anterior)

También está Severus Snape, pero no varía mucho de mis otros galanes, por lo que no me detendré en hablar de él, aunque lo ame. 

Mi especialidad es chillar constantemente '¿Que no leyeron Historia de Hogwarts?', sonrojarme visiblemente ante cualquier comentario de mi galán, ser secuestrada por Voldemort (NdM/ Conste que en el quinto libro comienza a llamarlo por su nombre, pero en la mayoría de los pre OoP igual le dice así) para Merlín sabe qué cosa (NdM/ Otro paralelismo los prototipos, pero éste realmente se repite mucho), y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Ya no tengo mucho qué decir, así que me voy a la biblioteca a hacerme acurrumacos con alguno de mis galanes, o con todos juntos. ¡Adiós!

¿Qué les pareció éste? Y ahora, los **reviews:**

****

Amni: Hola! ^ ^ yo también tengo a una Sue a la que le tengo cariño, se llama Lucian (en honor al antediluviando Lasombra ^^) Sé que a alguien voy a molestar, pero esas personas son entonces algo estúpidas, no te parece? ¡Gracias! 

****

Randa: Jejeje, sí, sabía lo que eran los Marty Stu... Hey, me has alegrado la existencia! Sirius *¬* ¡gracias por el review!

****

Amy90: Me has dado un girón de cabeza bárbaro con tu tres reviews... en realidad, esto es un rejunte de Mary Sue parecidas y encajadas en un prototipo. No hago referencia a ningún fic en especial, aunque ganas no faltan, como habrás notado allí arriba... Supongo que si este fic crece y tiene mucho apoyo, podré crear un archivo en ff.net para reportarlas... jeje, leíste esa cosa de Harry embarazado... pero, un momento, yo nunca dije que estuviera... soy mala... Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en serio. Che, me late que sos argentina, no sé...

****

Rogue_19: ¡¡Holas!! Todavía no digiero lo de que tengo estilo ^_______^ ¡hey, no tiene nada de malo leer fics porque tu novio no haya querido! Aunque te deseo suerte con ese temita... Genial que te haya gustado... ¡¡Adiós!!

****

Syringen: de sentimiento a perfección hay un largo trecho, per se. Para saber si tu personaje es Mary Sue o no, debería leer la historia, porque así a las ligeras no podría decirte nada ^^ Si me pasás el link a tu profile, encantada leo todos tus fics ^^ ... muchísimas gracias por el review, que me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo. ¡¡Besos!!

****

Launigsiae: Gracias por el corto pero muy explicativo review! Me ha encantado de veras mucho!! Te leo. ¡Adiós!

****

Selene: ¡¿Qué hay, chica?! Horribles, verdad? Me había olvidado por completo del primer punto que recomendás!! Pero ahora que lo pienso, he leído un montón de ellos... prometido para prototipo. Con respecto al segundo, ME NIEGO A INCLUIRME EN UN PROTOTIPO XDDDD Aunque coincido fervientemente con vos en eso de que al pobre lo ven sexy y todo eso. Personalmente amo al personaje por ser un antihéroe, clasificándose como malo, del lado de los buenos. Esa amargura y tristeza que... grrrrrr... en fin, ya me dejo de pavadas. ¡¡Sex Symbol!! Me vas a hacer llorar... pobre Severus... por cualquier duda ver: Locuras en HogwarDs, de Zac, ángel de la maldad... grrr, que bronca me dio ese fic...Que bueno que esto te haga reir... es un honor... ¡nos leemos pronto!

****

Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: ¡¡Holas!! Ya quiero ver el segundo capi... por cierto, ¿falta mucho? Muchas gracias por tu review, y per se que lo seguiré. ¡¡Muchos besos!!

****

Voy de incógnito – En el anonimato: ¡¡Holas!! Antes que nada (para que no te enojes) mil y un gracias por el review ^^ No me dijiste fantástica porque no lo soy, y por supuesto que no lo esperaba. Me gustan los reviews que me dan una buena crítica, más que los que me alimentan el ego... No hay problema, me derriten los chicos fríos ^^... por cierto, ¿sos hombre? Si es así, sos el segundo que veo rondando por aquí. ¡Cuidate mucho!

****

Agus y Moony: ¡¡Que grata sorpresa leerlas por estos pagos!! Me encanta que gente de mi tierras me lea... jejeje. Si hubieses visto la cara que pusieron cuando me vieron aparecerme toda vestida así al cine (que para colmo está en un shopping = chetos por todos lados) me miraban con una cara de bicho raro que ni se imaginan!! Que bueno que te gusten, porque eso es lo que me anima a seguir este 'fic' en particular... Coincido enormemente con vos en lo que respecta a Peter; pobre muchacho, me da una pena bárbara... con esos dos monumentos al ego a su lado... creo que más que dejarse influenciar, le dio a los lectores medio infantiles lo que querían: humillación pública para la 'rata'. Me dio mucha bronca. Con lo de los Marauders, me parece que al compararlos con los hermanos Weasley se estaba sobreentendiendo... pero tampoco aclaran, es verdad. Es verdad, esas no fueron bromas, en especial lo del sauce, sino un certero intento de homicidio por parte de Padfoot ^^ (aunque odio que haya sido el pobre Snivellus) muy pero muy copado estaría... pero yo no sé dónde puedo crear uno exclusivo o algo así, vos? Esta vez no te aburro yo con la contestación. ¡Namárië! 

****

Sherezade1: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno te guste mi sentido del humor... ¿qué otro fic has leído mío? Sólo por curiosidad... ^^ es verdad, la Mary Sues se extienden en gran cantidad, y seriamente es preocupante, ¿no te parece? Mil veces de acuerdo con lo de Peter, y a mí me pone de los nervios... Sólo he leído 'Buscando a Kate...', y sinceramente me ha gustado e intrigado mucho (no sé si ha llegado el review que te dejé) No la veo en absoluto Sue, pues la forma en que reacciona Harry está fuertemente ligada a Tom, ¿verdad? Entonces, supongo que cuando el Dark Lord la vea, algo extraño sucederá... Oh, y por cierto, me ha gustado en demasía Las Tres Hermanas Black (Bellatrix y Narcissa son de mis charas favoritos) ¡Besos! 

****

GaBrIeLa2: ¡Hola! No hay problema con lo de los signos. ^^ Lamentablemente, por cómo van las cosas, con éste archivo tenemos para rato. ¡Nos vemos! 

¡¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO PROTOTIPO!! (Argg....)


	5. La hija, la poderosa, la Mary Sue

Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Por lo visto el link no salió en el chap anterior. Probemos ahora: 

****

w w w . g r e a t e s t j o u r n a l . c o m / c o m m u n i t y / m a r y s u e s e s p a n o l

¿¿Salió?? O sino:

****

www (punto) greatestjournal (punto) com (barra) community (barra) marysuesespanol

Ya. Ahora quiero agradecerles a todos la onda que le han puesto a éste fic, porque, a pesar de mis negaciones, sus reviews y ánimos por el MSN son los que me han hecho seguir haciendo esta parodia, aunque me de muchísima flojera... Ya me dejo con eso porque me saldrán caries o me pondré a llorar como histérica (cada día nos volvemos más Mary Sue, nos guste o no U_U).

No tengo demasiado por decir... así que ahí les va de lleno el capítulo ^^

**__**

PROTOTIPO CINCO (O LA HIJA PERDIDA DE LORD VOLDEMORT)

Hola, mi nombre en Katherine X. Más bien, Katherine X. Riddle, o Katherine Riddle, como gusten. Aunque también pueden llamarme Kathy, Kath, o, preferentemente, Kitty. ^^.

Soy una muchacha extremadamente sociable, en especial con Harry Potter (ver más adelante) y cía. Como habrán adivinado, soy de la Casa Gryffindor, porque soy muy valiente y hermosa. Claro, olvidaba eso; soy muy hermosa, algunas personas me confunden con veela. Pero no, mi parentesco no es con una veela, no, no, no. Yo soy la mismísima hija del más malo maloso (NdM/ ¬¬u sin comentarios...) de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort (sí, me atrevo a decirle por su nombre, es mi papi, ¿no?). Sí, sé que está bastante difícil que Voldy haya tenido una hija a su edad (NdM/Ya hasta estaba senil el Dark Lord ^ ^), pero es así, porque en los fics de fanwriters pre adolescentes todo se puede, ¿entendieron? Como iba diciendo, soy la hija de Voldy, les guste o no, pero soy dulce y amigable, como toda Gryffindor. A pesar de eso, puedo enojarme (NdM/ ¿Con quién será, con quién será? ¿Harry? ¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? Por favor...), en especial con el malo de Draco Malfoy, que no le agrada a MI Harry. Y cuando eso sucede, mis ojos se vuelven de un rojo carmesí muy furioso. Genial, ¿verdad? Mi apariencia se vuelvo temible, pero más hermosa, per se. Pero a pesar de toda a _mala onda _que le tiro a Draco, este terminará super genialmente enamorado de mí

Pero Draco no es mi único amor, claro que no. Harry Potter también, eso es obvio, amigas (NdM/¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo! ¡No me golpeen! Refiriéndome a los de _'amigas'_). Yo, por supuesto, corresponderé a los sentimientos de The Boy Who Lived ^ ^.

Entre mis habilidades especiales, se encuentran, como mencioné antes, hacer enrojecer mis ojos cuando me enfurezco, poder para redimir a mi papi, ser mucho más poderosa que él, porque yo AMO. (NdM/Arggg...siento náuseas) También puedo arrancar mínimos tres suspiros per cápita, como supondrán. 

Al final del badfic (NdM/¿alguna otra clasificación, damas? ¿caballeros?), terminaré acorralada junto con mi Harry (suspiro) en las garrotas feas de los seguidores de mi papá. Pero yo, con mis super poderes geniales heredados de Voldy, los destruiré y salvaré dramáticamente a Harry.

Luego, en la enfermería, o en cualquier parte disponible de Hogwarts, tendremos nuestra romántica declaración de amor eterno, y... (NdM/ Y bla, bla, bla bla, pará de escribir) ¡Hey! Este espacio es mío (NdM/ Este 'fic' es MÍO) Oh... ¡¡Ya sé!! ¡¡Lover Charm of Feelings, Come to me!! (NdM/ Oh, no... (Malliane palidece) Ya me voy...) Como iba diciendo, nuestro juramento de amor eterno conllevará luego al casamiento, y tendremos muchos hijitos hermosos y... (suspiro) 

¡¡Adiós!!

****

NOTAS/ Este capítulo estuvo medio... ay, Luzbel, en qué me metí cuando empecé este fic U_U Les cuento que más adelante aparecerán Marty Stus, y bla bla bla... (tengo planeados los prototipos hasta el 12, jeje) Por cierto, sigue en pie mi protesta del capítulo cuatro, ¿saben? Me encantaría contactarme con alguien que tenga idea de cómo hacer una Web Page aceptable, o que sienta lo mismo que yo, y crea que algo se debe hacer. ¿Les molesta escribir a mi correo? Ya saben, kaoruteamo@hotmail.com (si me agregan al MSN mándenme correo igualmente, porque estoy cancelando la mayoría de los que me agrega, pues tengo 140 contactos -150 el cupo máximo-)

Y ahora, los reviews:

****

Selene: ¡Holas! ^ ^ ¡Gracias! Mucha suerte con tu enfermedad, cuidate, eh? Yo también estoy pesacndo algo. ¡Ayer a las tres de la mañana en la casa de una amiga empecé a estornudar como condenada! ¬¬U creo que no viene al caso... en fin, che, que lástima que no coincidamos en el MSN U_U ¡Namárië!

****

Rogue_19: ¡Holas! Tengo la suerte de informarte que no fue tu pobre PC la del problema; de hecho subí cuatro veces el cuarto chap hasta que estuviera aceptable. Quería cortarme las venas... Estúpidas autoras realmente, podría enumerar aquí mismo y de memoria unas siete u ocho que me llamaron especialmente la atención, pero como soy *cof*piadosa*cof*, no diré nada ^^. ¡Gracias, y adiós!

****

Rhyth-Renington: ¡Hola! Gracias, de veras MUCHAS gracias ^^Uuu Pues, sus 'bonitas cabelleras'... yo se las cortaría a las niñatas que las hacen ^^ . Pueeeeeees, ODIO, Y MUCHO a la Hermione de los fics, pero la del book me es indiferente. A la pobre pequeña las marysueizan horrible. Oye, taaaaaaan mala ortografía (era joda, era joda ^ ^) no tenés, hay peores (espero que sirva de consuelo) Muchacha, ¡yo apenas soy una niña! Si sólo tengo 13 añitos a un mes de los 14 ^ ^, a pesar de que sea bastante más madura... Te entiendo, yo también bobeaba con LOTR y HP en Castellano, pero la profe me lo aceptaba, porque tenía un promedio de 93% ^ ^ ¡¡y ella era fanática también!! Hey, ¿en serio que te caigo bien? Es todo un honor...XDD Yo en verdad espero pulirme en cuanto a críticas y fics se refiere, pueeees... Las críticas las tiene todo el mundo, siempre están en la punta de la lengua, sólo tienes que saber cómo comenzar, lo demás en fácil ^^ ¡Sayonara!

****

GaBrIeLa2: ¡Holas! Gracias por el r/r ^^ No creo que puedan reportarme, pues es una opinión enteramente personal, así como cuando agradecés o dedicás, no sé... al menos eso creo ^^Uuuu ¡Besos a vos!

****

Sherezade: Como dije, sólo un paso hay para transformar a alguien en Sue T_T ¡maldición! De hecho, el 90% ponen a Herms como una sex symbol de primera, ¿no te parece? Capitana de las animadoras XDDDD La ninfómana, sí, la recuerdo, he leído cuatro o cinco con ella, hasta he visto a Hermione ninfómana!! XD Por cierto, Draco quiere bucles fue prácticamente hecho por Hassaleh, yo sólo le di los retoques para que quedase más cómico y dinámico ^^ ¡Besos!

****

Skgirlfan: Rogando a mi hermosísimamente hermoso Luzbel que en verdad sean trillizas y tu review no sea una enfermiza conversación esquizofrénica, te saludo. XDDDD Hay muchísimas asociaciones en la Web en contra de las Mary Sues y Marty Stus, grupos, blogs, fanlistings, etc., etc., etc. Si querés luego te mando una extensa lista con éstos, ¿querés? ^^ Siempre habrá alguien que no piense como vos, pero si estás convencido de eso, seguís para adelante, me parece. ¿Mary Sue verdadera? (Malliane empalidece) Aquí en Argentina solemos denominar a estas 'Chetas' o 'Forras', y sí que son Sues XDDD. En fin, a Muñeco Cicatrizado la hemos dejado, nos da demasiada flojera hacer el tercer capi XDD y además no recordamos como seguía la novela XDDD ¿así que te gustó Draco, creo que...? ¡Gracias! Ese lo hice yo en su totalidad, wiiii ^^ Ya pronto se viene el cuarto capi, así que preparaos, mortales XDD. ¡¡Gracias por no aumentarme el ego!! (la última vez me costó una golpiza bien puesta por parte de mi hermano mayor U_U) Totalmente de acuerdo, es nocivo para la salud XDD ¿¿¿Cinco Sue/Stu??? (Malliane traga saliva sonoramente) Por cierto, este fic es mío solito (Malliane al teclado, per se). Igual, ¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!

****

Invisible: Todo arreglado, mylord/lady ^^

****

Agus y Moony: ¡¡A su orden, mis queridas damas!! XDD Allí tienen el cuarto capí, y a su disposición, el quinto. ¡Espero las actualizaciones a sus fics! 


	6. ´Miss Apatía 2004

****

"Hemos perdido, o estamos perdiendo, la capacidad de tomar el ridículo en serio. Que nos hemos acostumbrado a las lecturas de humor y eso ha vacunado nuestros sistemas contra el saludable veneno de la sátira."

__

Ronald Knox

Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Antes que nada quiero aclarar dos cosas. **NO SOY LA REVIEWER "UNA LECTORA/AUTORA MOLESTA"** (sigo esto tanto para Francisca como para Camila) Y la segunda: en NINGÚN momento he criticado la capacidad artística de Mrs Narya (a pesar de que yo misma casi he interpretado eso a releerlo luego de publicar el capítulo). Si has leído, solo tengo una cosa por decir, Narya: sólo me molestó en sobremanera tu notas rogando review, y tu idea sobre ser famosa (además de Daria, si me entendés). 

Quiero agradecer tanto a **Francisca** (que a pesar de no coincidir con ella en la mayoría de sus ideas, ha sido de las pocas que me ha hecho una crítica constructiva, algo que valoro), y a **Camila** (agradeciendo también sus expresiones, que a pesar de ser erróneamente dirigidas hacia mí, me han servido mucho; por cierto su crítica propiamente dicha).

Esta vez contestaré los reviews aquí.

****

CAMILA: Mi reacción puedes verla inmediatamente debajo de tu contestación. Por cierto, dentro de la gran educación que recibí por parte de mis padres, se encuentra NUNCA IRRUMPIR EN LA MORAL DE NADIE. Ni en la moral ni creencias de nadie, quien sea. Entiendo tu expresión de lo que por copia interpretás. Como ya dije, estoy totalmente orgullosa de la educación tanto ideológica como literaria que he recibido (porque a pesar de todo, no puedo incluirme en la media de una persona de trece años, aunque me considere una niña aún), y puedo decirte que yo misma me desarrollé mediante ese aprendizaje. Por supuesto que aquellos que me han criticado han tenido mucho más gusto y tacto que yo al hacerlo. ¿pero te parece que puedo hacer una crítica seria a estas altura del archivo? Yo encantada de hacerla... Y dejame decirte que yo en ningún momento me quejé. Algo que no te permito decir es que soy hipócrita, y más que me hayas tomado por aquella reviewer, seamos sensatas. Y como mujer te digo, mis ideales no me permiten hacer algo tan bajo como dejarme un review insultando (por decirlo de algún modo) a alguien que expresó sus ideas clara y precisamente. Y aguantaré las críticas con la frente en alto, aceptándolas si en ellas se expresa lo que en realidad quieren decir, y no insultándome y llamándome 'pobre satánica de mierda'. Adiós, y muchas gracias.

****

FRANCISCA: (sólo responderé por tu primer review, espero entiendas) Pues, mi reacción como habrás notado, no ha sido violenta. Aclarado esto, te doy gracias. Me has sorprendido (como algunas otras) al decir que me expreso crudamente. Lo que yo considero espíritu de los fansfictions no son unos personajes de plástico que no hacen sino robar el protagonismo y encasillar la mente de el/la autor/a. No creo que esos fic estén para satisfacer la demanda plural (al menos lo que se consideran fics propiamente dichos), sino la necesidad del autor de aportar algo de su imaginación a los demás, compartirlo y satisfacerse a él mismo. Nadie nos paga por escribir, pero si lo estamos haciendo, por favor, ¡hagámoslo respetando al original! Yo quiero 'exterminar' (como muchos otros) no los personajes originales, sino aquellos a los que se denominan Mary Sue. ¿Sabés una cosa? Hay algo que me obliga a leerlas, y es ese amor por Harry Potter o cualquier fandom que todos tenemos. Ese amor que me lleva a la amargura al darme cuenta que con cada archivo de esos, una nueva herida se abre en el fandom, y nos separa un poco de él. Me parece un poco raro que en esos años que has vivido más que yo (a los que valoro mucho) no hayas sentido lo que yo. Vivir y dejar vivir... es algo difícil si te ponés a analizarlo; pero es lo que yo intento cada día.

****

LECTORA/AUTORA MOLESTA: No puedo estar más de acuerdo con la idea que exponés sobre las Mary Sues. Pues, coincido en algunos puntos con vos, sin embargo (y como he notado) tu lenguaje ha dado... pues, algo de malestar. Y lo peor es que me han tomado como una niñata resentida e inmadura al confundirme con vos. Si tenés la amabilidad de incluir tu mail o dejar una aclaración registrada, te lo agradecería mucho. Namárië.

****

HANA COPT: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. ^^ Personalmente apoyo (hasta cierto punto) las parejas homosexuales (comúnmente denominado slash) Aunque algunas, tal como Severus/Harry... argg... Aunque puedo decirte que hay muchas (no tanto como slash) parejas femslash, y esos fics son de los mejores (por el simple hecho que fueron hechas por las mejores escritoras de Harry Potter en español) que se pueden encontrar. Si vas empezar tu propio fic, que no sea aquí. XDD ¡Adiós!

****

LUIS: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, eh. A mí también se me hace raro, pero no es ese el punto. Una parte importante de las Mary Sues son el reflejo perfeccionado de la autora, llevando a cabo hechos que ella desearía (ejemplo: liarse con Severus, aunque si lo conociera en la realidad le odiaría con todas sus fuerzas...). Revisé tu web y me encantaría me ayudes a hacerla (junto con otras gentes). ¿Te pinta mandarme un mail para arrgelarnos? ¡Adiós, y muchas gracias!

ROGUE_19: ^^ gracias... pues, me valdrá un mango si me llaman satánica y cosas por el estilo (revisá los reviews) Y yo digo "¡Vamos contra ellas con los dementores, los gigantes y Voldemort a la cabeza! XDD

****

SKGIRLFAN: Pues, antes que nada, perdón a león enjaulado. (Cara de cachorrito mojado mode on) Sin animo de ofender, pero... ¡pobre madre! (mis condolencias hacia ella... y hacia la mía... xD) Acá les decimos pendejas a las niñas que se las dan de grandes (entre 10 y 14 años) ¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! (¿pueden creer que el 95% de las veces que quiero escribir review me sale revire? Ay, Luzbel, Luzbel...)

****

SUSIEQ: ¡holas! Pues, en verdad todavía me sorprendo de hacer reír a alguien (actualmente por más que lea fic no puedo arrancarme ni una sonrisa, pues mis problemas en la vida real no me lo permiten)... Creo que la hermana de Draco está en alguna parte de mi retorcida mente, y la gemela podés encontrarle bajo el nombre de PROTOTIPO DOS. ^ ^ 

****

SELENE: ¡Holas! Pues, soy de Argentina (Córdoba para ser exactas), y me conecto generalmente entre las 16:30 y las 18 hrs. ^ ^ ¿Te pinta? Con lo de la Web Page, ya vamos tres en el proyecto. ¿Te molesta mandarme un mail para coincidir los tres y ponernos de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos en la próxima joya de la literatura universal! (Sarcasmo mode on) 

****

DANIELA LUPIN: ¡Holas! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí (he oído hablar de ti seguido ^^) Pues, he leído hasta el décimo capítulo de "Las Merodeadoras", y, pues, para ser franca, algo de ellas hay. Pero me encantó el detalle de Stella! Además la historia es interesante ^^. Namárië!

****

AGUS Y MOONY: Che, genia es demasiado decir... XD en serio... Por cierto, mientras más extenso tu review, más feliz me hacés ^^. No sabés las caras... más que vergüenza me daba risa. Mirá, lo de la protesta, se está formando la idea de hacer una página web. ¿Te prendés? Entonces escribime, así arreglamos los cuatro. Jajaja, leí el fic de tu primito, pues, me dio bronca porque me fui de plano al texto, después leí las notas de autora, y me dí con que eran ustedes y que este era el famoso fic. ^^ me reí de los lindo (pero a decir verdad, para tener ocho años está bastante bien) A mí me parece que la gente ha perdido el amor por el fandom y publica cualquier huvada que le viene a la mente, y por eso que estamos como estamos (y eso me recuerda a la situación de nuestro amado país...) Pará con los halagos que me pongo colorada y pierdo mi palidez natural (podría parecer una Bellatrix un poco distorsionada si no fuera por las malditas pecas... mi pelo es bien negro y mi piel blanca ^^) Y yo te tengo que felicitar (y a Moony también) por haber tomado en cuenta las fechas (algo que no pareció importarle a Colombus al hacer la película... por más que me agrade Rickman, ¡Luzbel, tiene 50 años! Que quince años de diferencia es muchos, joder!) Querrás decir los 'benditos' cambiecitos de Jackson... maldito traidor!!! Buena idea para foro, la verdad... Bueno, che, no te aburro más, ¡Nos vemos!

****

RANDA: ¡Holas! Me parece más que interesante la idea. Ya estoy suscripta y creando un archivo decente. Me ha pasado demasiadas veces, y la verdad lo veo necesario. Bueno, espero que tengas la idea bien formada y mientras comento con otros autores. ¿te parece? ¡Nos vemos!

****

FUCK YOU: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto, lindo detalle el de 'pobre satánica de mierda'. Namárië.

****

GABRIELA: ¡Buenas! La gemela están en el segundo ^^ Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Si no son poderosas, bellas y simpáticas no atraen reviews! Me extraña, araña... xD ¡Nos vemos!

SIENTO SI OLVIDÉ A ALGUIEN, PERO ESTOY ALGO ATAREADA EN LA VIDA REAL. 

Namárië, Malliane

**__**

PROTOTIPO SEIS (O LA APÁTICA QUE SE TRAE TODO HOGWARTS ATRÁS)

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un admirador secreto? ¿Eres mi amor Harry Potter? ¿O mi amor Draco Malfoy? No, espera, estoy escribiendo. ¿Quién eres? Bueno, supongo que no importa. Soy Danielle X. A pesar de ser la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, soy una muchacha aplicada e inteligente (NdM/ *ejem* quede claro que yo no me hago responsable de lo que es esta parte se diga. Por ahora, sólo tomaremos en cuenta la teoría Huflepuff del prototipo 1. Tengo miedo...). los profesores me aman. Los prefectos me aman. ¡Hogwarts me ama! Si, querida, leíste bien. Hogwarts, el estudiantado masculino. Hombre, hormonas. Todo para mí sola. La pobre niña rica, preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello castaño claro que ondea al viento cual gaviota en un tibio amanecer (NdM/ ¬¬Uu Sin comentarios), generosas medidas, dulce sonrisa, inteligencia sobrenatural (NdM/ELLA es sobrenatural...) y con poderes que podían destruir al mundo con sólo un parpadeo.

En realidad no sé cómo fue, pero a partir del primer día de quinto curso de Hogwarts Harry Potter (sí, el niño que vivió) se me quedó viendo como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo (NdM/ Bajado a escobazos). Es extraño, digo, hasta cuarto año ni siquiera había sido nombrada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, y de repente pasé a ser el amor secreto del 99,9% de los hombres. Supongo que es suerte. Pero a pesar de ser callada, evitar contacto con la sociedad, pasar leyendo el 80% de mi existencia, son sencilla y devastadoramente genial. (NdM/ lo sabemos, querida, lo sabemos...)

Mi especialidad es llenar de miel toda la sala común con una simple mirada y/o sonrisa (NdM/ Datos afirman que este prototipo es en realidad Campanita camuflada, pero ni siquiera el duende insoportable ese puede ser tan dulce), pero en especial hacer salir caries a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Pero mi gran habilidad es hacer OOC (NdM/ siglas de Out Of Character) a todo hombre que se cruce a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Pero ellos se lo buscaron.

En fin, creo que estoy perdiendo la dulzura, así que me retiro. Adiós, señor o señorita. Trata de no tener sueños húmedos conmigo.

****

NOTAS/ Dedicado a quienes extrañaban mis comentarios dentro del fic (silencio incomodo...) En fin, saben que pueden escribir a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com.

Namárië, Malliane


	7. soy la hija, la ninfómana, la estúpida s...

Perdón por la demora, pero el inicio de clases me trae histérica (en realidad el profesor de Tecnología, es un nazgul), y para colmo tengo doble escolaridad, así que ando sin mucho tiempo (generalmente vuelvo a mi casa a las 19 entre idas y venidas). Pero en fin, aviso que los capítulos vendrán un poco más lentos de lo que venían U_U (ni que alguien se quejara...)  
  
Para todos los que quieran prenderse al proyecto de la Web Page, ya saben; ahora estamos movilizándonos un poco.  
  
Por cierto, personas, a partir del próximo capítulo, contestaré los reviews vía mail, así que si no están registrados, por favor dejen su dirección. ¿Por qué? Me da vergüenza que las contestaciones queden más largas que los prototipos U/////U  
  
Namárië, Malliane.  
  
BiUPROTOTIPO SIETE -CREO- (O LA HIJA PERDIDA NÚMERO 13465892132156879216665 DE SIRIUS 'MAJESTIC' BLACK)/U/I/B  
  
Hola, estúpido mortal. Aún no entiendo qué hace tal belleza dirigiéndose a ti, pero no importa. Mi nombre es Xixxasefkmsoeprotoersixizmas Black. Soy hermosa, de hecho, soy MUY hermosa. Mis medidas son 199-12-90, niégenlo. Como habrás de suponer, soy la hija perdida número 13465892132156879216665 de Sirius Black.  
  
Soy, como el 99,9% de los prototipos, una misteriosa estudiante salida quién sabe dónde (NdM/Entiéndase, de la mente pre adolescente de una niña cuyo objetivo en su vida es casarse con un personajes de Harry Potter, y vivir en su mundo. Ya saben, lo normal...), quiero decir, de un internado, una escuela mágica nunca antes mencionada, o lo más aburrido, de Dumstrang o Beauxbeatons (NdM/No recuerdo si se escribía así, asesínenme). Generalmente seré seleccionada para (NdM/Adivinen...) Gryffindor o Slytherin.  
  
Como habrán supuesto, soy una sexópata ninfómana sin remedio. Mi récord ha sido tirarme a 57 tipos en 15 minutos. Genial, ¿no lo crees? ¡¡Viva yo!! Entonces, también soy una engreída sin sentido, cuyo único objetivo en la vida es tirarme a más tipo que mujeres mi padre (NdM/porque el gran Sirius Black también era un sexópata que sólo pensaba en fornicar como conejo - sarcasmo mode on-) Seré engreída, un cuerpo que mata (NdM/Del susto), seré ninfómana, pero está más que obvio que soy la alumna más inteligente de toda Europa (NdM/En tu pequeña burbuja, querida).  
  
Aunque sea un extraño caso de narcisismo, puedo ser más que dulce cuando me lo proponga. Y sí, puedo ser realmente dulce. Sí, puedo empalagar a las lectoras/autoras que tengan un mínimo de apreciación crítica hacia el fic. Genial, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero, en realidad, la verdadera razón de mi comportamiento es un trauma infantil que sufrí de pequeña cuando intentaba jugar con el osito de mi hermana, quien en realidad resultó no serlo, y éste cobró vida, y dijo que mi padre era el malvado Sirius Black.   
  
Y luego, mis padres (en realidad mi madre estuvo con Sirius, pero mi amable padrastro aceptó cuidarme) murieron asesinados por un grupo de encapuchados muy fuera de onda. O sea, no manches, pero usar una máscara blanca con una túnica negra con capucha... ¡con capucha! Está demasiado, muy, muy out. Volviendo al tema de papi y mami, fueron asesinados por los tipos esos.  
  
En fin, como ya empiezo a sentir tensión sexual, iré a franelearme con el primer galán que se cruce en mi camino. Te pierdes, guapo.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Esta vuelta no contesto reviews por falta de tiempo.  
  
Por los siglos de los siglos, Crucio. 


	8. Mr Músculos con cerebro ejem

Harta de Mary Sues, empezaré al fin con los Marty Stues. Y mi pobre imaginación tiene límites... y paciencia (poca, pero la tiene)

Por lo visto, la idea de contestar por mail no funcionó, así que volveré al antiguo método.

Y sí, el anterior prototipo no fue exactamente una Sue, pero necesitaba algo, no podía tardar tanto... UU

Namárië, Malliane.

PRESENTACIÓN DE NUESTROS ANFITRIONES.

CON USTEDES... LOS MARTY STUES

****

Harry Potter, el musculoso rey del Quidditch (o cómo el viento que te da en el cuerpo al volar en la escoba te moldea de maravilla el cuerpo)

Si hay algo que me molesta, es que se me escriba feo. ¡Piensen un poco! Soy Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, ¡no forma alguna de que me imaginen pequeño, delgado y normal. Porque con mis dieciséis años, soy toda una belleza.

Sí, ya sé que Rowling describió algo totalmente diferente de mí (yo le diría errado), pero, ¿a quién le importa el canon en estos días?. Para las que no hayan visto la película, les hablaré un poco de mi aspecto. Soy un muchacho alto, de piel morena y pectorales marcados a más no poder. Mis ojos verde esmeralda contrastan de forma perfecta con mis labios rojos y mi hermosa dentadura. Si encuentras alguna coincidencia con el típico ídolo estadounidense onda MTV, no es casualidad. Al igual que la falta de neuronas.

Pero dejemos de hablar de mi increíble e infartante aspecto, que no es lo más importante. A lo largo de el fic, mis facetas variarán desde _pequeño cordero degollado con aspecto adorable _hasta _soy el macho más malo de los machos, y rujo fuerte_. Ambos son geniales, cabe decir.

Sin embargo, si de algo me gusta hablar a mis admiradoras/es, es sobre mi capacidad de amar a todo ser humano y Mary Sue que se cruce por mi camino. Viva la vida. Soy tan genial, perfecto, hermoso y humilde, que no cabe duda de que soy un personaje totalmente creíble, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Corto, pero no quería demorarme más.


	9. Chapter 9

Aiya, pues. Tarde de nuevo.

****

Ronald Weasley: la revelación e Playboy (o cómo de la noche a la mañana pasas de ser un ser completamente desconocido al chico más popular y promiscuo de Hogwarts)

Hola¿se acuerdan de mí? Oh, claro, pensarán que soy aquel pelirrojo pecoso y alto. Pobres ingenuas que han leído el libro. Pues ya no soy ni pecoso ni pelirrojo; mi cabello es rojo fuego, contrastando incluso con el fuego más feraz, y mis pecas se confunden entre mi piel bronceada. Claro que mis hombros anchos y bien aceitados no se parecen nada a los que describió esa Rowling, que ustedes se empecinan en llamar ídola, cuando lo único que hacen es destrozar todo lo que la pobre mortal se esforzó en hacer.

Una de mis características principales (además, por supuesto, de ser el hombre más hermoso existente sobre la tierra) es tener la capacidad de enamorarme de cualquier Mary Sue de turno, en especial si ésta es la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy, o al menos Slytherin descendiente del mismísimo Voldemort (claro que me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre), aunque ella está reservada para el flacucho y homosexual Harry Potter (el cual ya no es mi mejor amigo, sino que ahora es de la pandilla del bastardo de Malfoy, porque siente celos de la belleza en la que me he convertido de un año para el otro). Claro que también enamoraré a Hermione, reduciéndola tanto que hará corazoncitos alrededor de mi nombre mientras me mira con recelo y me insulta infantilmente.

Imaginarás que al final del fic me convertiré en el héroe de novela que llevo dentro (aunque he estado dando varios indicios éste año, amor), rescatando de las garras del malvado Snape a mi damisela de turno. Todo esto con algunas escenas de sexo y orgías entremezclados. Por supuesto que ahora soy el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, todo el mundo venera mis hazañas y mis notas han mejorado increíblemente, llegando incluso a ser premio anual.

Bueno, preciosas, no me extrañen.

****

Notas: Bueno, luego de una larga (laaarga) auscencia, heme aquí de nuevo. Dudo que más de dos se acuerden, pero bueno. Se los debía. Creo que estoy en condiciones de prometerles seguir con este y unos cuantos fics más. Por cierto, ya he cumplido añitos y hecho algunas cosas que tenía pendiente, por si les interesa .


End file.
